


The transfer student

by Bad_End01



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_End01/pseuds/Bad_End01
Summary: He was supposed to be the most dangerous student in school for having a criminal record, so he's well-known. But somehow, things went totally different and he became popular for a different reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This will be my second fic. I made this while working on my first story because I'm on my wits end with all the schedules and crap (my normal life) and my other fic had become more, well, heavy (haven't posted the finished chapters yet) so I had to take a rest from all those things. 
> 
> This is a light and short fic so I hope you'll enjoy it.

It's been two hours since school has ended. So students are now on their after school gigs, shopping, part time work, hanging out with friends, dating, etc. 

Two female students were walking on the streets of Yongenjaya, chatting, prolly on their way home, when they saw a familiar figure coming out of an establishment. They started squeeing when they recognize him.

 

"Isn't that Goro Akechi!!!!"

"Oh my god!! It's really him!!!"

"I wonder what's he doing here?"

 

Akechi noticed the girls. He immediately gave them his usual TV personality smile. The girls then approached him. 

 

"Akechi Goro-san! Uh umm, I'm a big fan!" The girl in black ponytail said.

"Can we have your autograph?" Pleaded her friend, "Please!" She immediately pulls out a girly note in her bag and hands it to the boy.

 

Akechi kept his smiling face, "Well, Of course. I'm honored." He reached out for the note and signed it. He then handed it over to the girls, "I must apologize. My handwriting is quiet messy. I hope.you don't mind."

 

The girls seems so happy as he gave them the note, "Not at all! Thank you so much! We'll always be rooting for you, Akechi san! Sorry for taking you're time."

 

The girl with the ponytail then noticed the signboard of the establishment where Akechi came from, "Le...blanc. A cafe?"

 

He noticed that the girl was curious about it, "Ah yes, It's my favorite place to hang out. And I have a friend who's working here. You should try their coffee, it's great." He checks his watch, "Oh, sorry but I need to go." He bowed and went his way.

 

The girls were squeeing to each other after.

 

"To think that we stumbled across Akechi san! But we forgot to take a selfie with him."

"That's too bad. But at least, we got his autograph. Isn't it great!"

"Yup! Like totally."

 

They were going to start walking when the ponytailed girl stopped and grabbed her friends arm.

 

"What?"

"Should we stop by the cafe?"

"Why?"

"Akechi-san said it's his favorite place to hang out. So that means he's a regular here."

"So?"

"You know, it's like we hang out to the place where He is a regular sort of thing. And he just came out from there and even recommended it to us. And he mentioned having a friend who works in that cafe. So...." she trailed off, expecting of her friends response.

"I don't understand how you word it, but I do understand your point. And if we can make friends with his friend...."

The girls were having a sly grin, "We can get closer to Akechi-san...."

 

And so the girls decided to go to the cafe.

 

As they entered, they were greeted by the owner, "Welcome." The man then grinned to them as they choose to sit in the counter , "It's unusual for this old cafe to have youngsters as customers. You're order, ladies?"

 

"Tw-two jamaican blue mointain, please."

The man nodded, "Coming right up"

 

So while the barista was preparing their coffee, they noticed a boy who's doing the dishes. The short haired girl whispered to her friend.

"He must be Akechi-san's friend."

"Yeah, he seems to be of the same age as us."

They noticed that the boy was wearing a turtleneck shirt with a familiar logo on its collar and the plaid trousers. 

"That uniform...."

"He's from our school? who could that be?"

 The owner then called the boy, "Ren, clean up the third table."

"Yes boss," as he face his employer and went to the table mentioned to clean it up. Of course, the girls then recognize the face. After all, they are of the same year level as him and he is also a close friend of their delinquent classmate. They whispered to each other.

 

"Isn't that Amamiya kun? _That_  transfer student?"

"There's no mistake. It's him. The one with Sakamoto kun all the time!"

"To think that he works here."

"Now that you mention it, this means he is Akechi-san's friend?"

They looked at each other then turned their gazes to Amamiya Ren who went back to the sink with the used cups in his hands.

 

The ponytailed girl spoke first. "You know, record aside, he's cute."

"He looks like a real barista. That apron looks good on him."

 

They focused their sights on the boy. Of course, the owner noticed it but said nothing.

 

"This is bad, I'm imagining something just looking at him." The girl in ponytail started.

"What?"

"Him making coffee for Akechi-san and talking to him..."

"Well" Her friend thought, "I can definitely see that."

"And then they started flirting and then..."

"Wait wait wait!!! Da hell were you thinking?! Now you're making their relationship into a YAOI thing!"

"Yaoi is too much! Call it BL or Shounen Ai! I'm not a fujoshi or anything!"

"It's the same shit, and don't lie to me! You're a 100% fujoshi!"

"Hmmp! But really, He's handsome. So today, I shall call him the _Crimebae Barista_!"

"Huh?"

"And the detective prince secret lover"

"Eh?"

"Now, we shall take photos of him in secret so I can basked in its beauty."

"You're a weird one once triggered. But I can help you out when it comes to the taking photos part. We can't just walk out of here without a souvenir, after all."

So they took some photos of the boy in secret, while pretending to be doing something else on their phones. 

Noticing what the girls are up to, Sojiro, who's currently reading the newspaper while peeking towards the girls and the boy who seems to be oblivious on what was happening, just sighed.

 

_Hoo boy._


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana was still yawning while Ren’s getting ready for another busy day. They will have a quiz in both Math and Literature so he spent the rest of the night cramming. And later that day, they will have a meeting regarding Kaneshiro’s palace and the student council president’s threats. Not to mention, he will be working for both Iwai-san and Sojiro-san later. And the homework. Yes, the never ending homework. Shujin’s teachers just love to give them homework, except for Kawakami.

 

“Hey, Ren.” Morgana caught his attention. “I had a nightmare last night!”

 

 _So cats do have nightmares, huh._ “Nightmare?”

 

“Yes! Everyone was looking at us with eyes full of hatred and malice! Especially the girls. And Lady Ann was laughing at us in the background while giving us a strange look.”

“Hmmm”

 “I think I’ve been discovered, so that’s why they’ve been giving us strange looks. And they must be thinking how you can bring a cat to school without being caught and scolded for a long time.”

Ren just nodded, “I see.”

.....

.....

“That’s it?”

He nodded in response.

Morgana sighed. He knew Ren would not give him a favorable response so the cat gave up. 

“Let’s go downstairs, Morgana.” The cat followed after him. The feline knew he wouldn't be a able to get more response from his caretaker. Ren is a boy of few words, after all.

 

***

 

Morgana stayed awfully quiet inside Ren’s bag while he was walking to their classroom. Ren felt that it’s a bit unusual, but he said nothing to his companion. He would ask Morgana about it later, though.

 

It’s not only Morgana who’s acting weird. The students are staring at him in the hallway. He couldn’t describe the way they’re staring but it’s different from the usual stares he’s used to. There must be a new rumor about him. So he just shrugged it off and went on with his normal school life. Rumors are a normal thing in this school, after all.

 

Yes, there is another rumor about him. And that is about him being a barista in a café ( _which is true)_ and a friend/lover of a celebrity. His pictures working in Leblanc are posted on Instagram and Twitter by a certain ponytail-haired customer with the caption “ _ **Shujin’s Crimebae Barista**_.” Well, at least the celebrity’s name (Akechi) was not mentioned. There was a comment asking for the celebrity’s identity but the girl just replied…

_I prefer to make it confidential, as I don’t want to ruin their “ **FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIP**.”_

That made it more intriguing. Of course, everyone wants to know who’s this boys’ “LOVER/FRIEND”. It has something to do with the infamous transfer student after all.

Meanwhile...

The girls in Ren’s class were talking about it.

“Hey Yui. Did you saw that post about Amamiya-kun online?”

“Of course. I think everyone in Shujin saw it! It was reposted a couple of times.”

“He looks so handsome in those pictures!”

“Can’t believe such a pretty boy got a criminal record.”

“And being a barista is just so cool!”

“I want to go to that café today.”

“Yes, Let’s go!”

 

Ann Takamaki entered the room and was suddenly called by the girls.

“Hey Takamaki-san! Good Morning!”

Ann smiled at them, “Good Morning.”

One girl whispered to the other. “Hey! Let’s ask Takamaki-san about it.”

The girls agreed to it and one of them approached Ann.

 

“Hey Takamaki-san. Can we ask you something?”

“Yeah sure. What is it?”

“Let’s not talk here.” The girl grabbed Takamaki-san’s arm and guided her to the front together with the other girls.

“So?”

“Takamaki-san, Did you saw the post about Amamiya-kun yesterday?”

“Post?” Ann is confused. “No. I was too tired yesterday to open any of my social media’s. What kind of post is it?” Now she wants to know what it is. If this post is dissing her good friend and spreading another shitty rumor about him, she’d be willing to defend her friend till the end.

 

One of the girls showed her the post and she blanked out for a few seconds. “Oh, I see.”

“So it’s true that Amamiya-kun is the barista in the picture?”

“Yup. He is working part-time at Leblanc. He still learning to make coffee and curry, though. So it’s mainly simple task like serving, cleaning and washing dishes.”

“Why is he working there?”

“Well, Boss, I mean the owner of the shop is his guardian so why not?”

“So he lives with the owner?”

“Umm… He lives in the attic of that café.”

The girls were shocked. They couldn’t believe someone had the guts to live in an attic.

“What about the celebrity friend?”

“Celebrity friend? I’m not sure about it, though. He haven’t told us about it.”

“It might be his secret lover!”

Now Ann was trying to suppress her laughter. “No, that’s impossible. He is single, I can assure you that.” _Hmm. This is interesting. Might as well ask him about it later._

One of the girls seemed disappointed. “I really thought you two were dating.”

“Eh?”

“I mean you’re close. You always talk to each other. I even saw you at the shopping district with him one time.”

“He’s just a friend.”

“How about Sakamoto-kun?”

“He’s also a friend.”

Ren entered the classroom and immediately settled on his desk. He saw Ann on the front talking with the girls and smiled at her. She then gave him a wink before returning her attention to the girls. But he noticed that she’s been giving him quick glances from time to time and went giggling with the others.

“Ren! I can feel the people are staring at us! That nightmare is becoming a reality!” The feline who had settled under the desk whispered.

“Morgana, It’s just a dream. Don’t worry about.”

Kawakami entered the classroom so everyone went back to their seats. 

“Hey Ren!” She whispered.” Don’t lie. Are you seeing someone?”

“What do you mean?”

“You dating someone? A celebrity?”

“No, I’m not dating anyone. And I don’t know any celebrity…” Ren thought for a while. _Akechi is a detective not a celebrity. It just happened that his famous. And he’s just a customer at Leblanc._ “Why are you asking?”

“Nothing. Just curious.” with a sly grin.

“I see.” 

"Ren, Is Lady Ann acting weird? Like is she giving you weird looks?" Morgana asked.

The ravenette remembered the quick.glances she made a while ago and the out of nowhere question she asked. But he just shrugged it off like it's a normal thing. But he wants to entertain himself for a bit.

"Yes, Ann is weird today."

Morgana gasped, eyes wide open. "This is not good!"

"I think she's possessed or something."

"Hey!" Without facing the boy at the back, the blonde made sure she's been heard. "I can hear you."

 Ren smiled as Morgana tried to scratch his hand.

 

And the roll call started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I really want to make this chapter a bit longer. But I was writing it at the office and it's hard to concentrate. So I'll be writing the rest on the next chapter. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto had awakened her persona, and is now part of the team. She is now the second-in-command of the group. The others had accepted her immediately, much to her surprise. Even Takamaki whom she had some heated confrontations twice few days ago had warmed up to her. Although she felt happy about it, she still couldn’t shake off the guilt of not being able to do anything during the time with Kamoshida reigning the school and then with Kaneshiro’s case. So, with such resolve, she made a vow that this time she will be useful and make sure to follow her sense of justice to help her teammates and the others.

 

She was currently inside the Student Council’s Office when she heard a knock on the door.

“You may come in.”

The door opened and the student council’s secretary, Arisawa Miyuki, a fellow senior student, entered the classroom. The girl closed the door after.

“Niijima-san, I thought you’re in the library.”

“Oh, I’ve got lots of things on my mind right now, so it’s hard to focus on studying.” It’s actually true. They still had to get to Kaneshiro’s treasure and do some other requests. Not to mention they have to prepare a lot for infiltration and she needs to make sure her body is in shape before that she had to do a lot of training.

“I see. That’s unusual. You’ve been acting strange lately, you know.”

“Acting strange?” Makoto was bewildered. “Oh. I think it’s because I decided to follow my own will and not become a puppet of oth…. Oh! Forget about it!”

“Hmmm….” Arisawa was staring at her with such curious eyes. “Is it because of that transfer student?”

“Eh… Wh…What?” The brunette went flustered. “Why do say so?”

“It’s because I noticed you’ve been hanging out with him and his friends almost everyday. I even saw you last time in Shibuya with them. Not to mention you’ve been tutoring him in the library yesterday, too! You’ve change a lot ever since.”

“O…Okay?”

“Tell me, Niijima-san, Are you two …. Dating?”

“Wait! NO OF COURSE!” She went red and almost shouted as she stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. “That’s….”

“Reeeaaallllyyyyy?”

“YES! We’re just….. friends? Or maybe comrades.”

“Comrade? Pffftt! What are you? Some organization or something?”

_Yes, cause we are the Phantom Thieves…_ Makoto discarded that and seated back.

 

“Hmm… I really thought you’re the third wheel. And I was like ‘Niijima-san is into that kind of relationship’”

The brunette nodded but suddenly got confused by the last statement. “Third wheel? What are you talking about?”

“Huh? You don’t know! Don’t you have any friends in social media or something? Everyone in Shujin knows it and the girls are talking about it in our class!”

“Well, for the record, I don’t have any social media account. I find it unnecessary and a distraction. So, can you tell me about it?”

“Let me show you.” And then after a minute of scrolling on her phone, she was finally able to track the original post and showed it to Makoto.

 

“Well, It’s Amamiya-kun. That’s for sure. So the owner of this account took photos of him while working at Leblanc. Did she got his permission to do so? Because honestly taking photos of someone without consent is prohibited and….”

“Wait wait wait…. Let’s not go into that part, Okay? Relax. Read the description and some of the comments.”

Makoto read it for a moment and then. “A CELEBRITY LOVER?”

“Yup. You did not know? You’ve been dating and yet you don’t know!”

“No I don’t. And HEY! I told you were not dating!”

“After all the stalking that you did just few days ago, I can’t believe he did not return your feelings. Well, I think that’s because he already have a lover.”

“STA-STALKING? ME?”

“Yes. You’ve been following him a lot. Lunch break, After School, in the toilet, might be even outside. I’ve been meaning to call your attention during those times because not only that you’re too obvious but also because you’ve been holding the magazine in the wrong way. The students were laughing at you in the background.”

Now Makoto is utterly embarrassed by the sudden realization. She totally forgot about the stalking part.

“I did not stalk him because I like him. I have a task at that time. Don’t ask about it. It’s confidential.”

“Hhmm. Okay.” She looks unconvinced though. “I thought you were like that creepy underclassman who’s been stalking a boy in the hallway and posting weird crap online. I mean, who in their right mind would follow someone to the Men’s restroom!”

“I WAITED OUTSIDE the restroom! Please don’t say it like I literally went inside that place to stalk him.”

“But just thinking about it is so hilarious.”

“Please don’t think about it. It’s not funny at all.”

“But I’m glad you’re not the third wheel to that boy’s relationship. I mean, having a celebrity lover is so damn cool.”

“I don’t know about the last part though, but rest assured, I’m not into that kind of relationship.” _Might as well ask Amamiya-kun about it later. But, isn’t it invasion of privacy? Is he going to tell me? Does the others know?_

 

“Oh! Speaking of that toilet joke, I want to show you something.” And she let Makoto see a certain post….

 

 

A picture of her reading an upside down magazine near the men’s comfort room with the caption “SCP reading patiently outside the new library.”

A loud ‘WHAT THE’ echoed inside the Student Council’s office.


	4. Chapter 4

Another day at school...

 

It was in the middle of Ushimaru’s boring lecture when Ren felt the vibration from his phone. He fished out his phone from his pocket to check who sent him a message. It’s from Ryuji.

 

…..

>Ryuji: Dude, let’s train in the schoolyard later after class.

>Ryuji: So bored with all these lectures. Gotta stretch some muscles for our phantom thievery.

>Ren: Okay.

>Ryuji: It’s almost summer break. Why do they have to give us this loads of effin schoolwork!

>Ren: Exam will be a week from now.

>Ryuji: Damn. I hate exams. I always get headaches lookin’ at the test questionnaires.

>Ryuji: Not to mention the test results.

>Ren: Cause you don’t study.

>Ryuji: HEY! I DO STUDY!

>Ryuji: Like about an hour before the exam.

>Ren: Last minute preparation is not good. You should study more.

>Ryuji: Dude.

>Ryuji: I tried that. But I slept after few minutes of lookin at my notes.

>Ryuji: Actually there are only few things that I have on my notes.

>Ryuji: And a lot that I don’t understand.

>Ren: You wrote it yourself though…

>Ryuji: Makoto said we’ll have a study session before exams.

>Ryuji: So I think I’ll do good this time.

>Ryuji: I hope so.

>Ren: You can do it. But first you need to listen to that boring lecture and take down notes.

>Ryuji: Yeah right. See ya later!

 

 

**-In the afternoon (schoolyard)-**

 

The boys were already on their eight laps around the school when Ryuji decided to take a break. Though the blond was faster than the bespectacled buddy, he still feel a bit unsatisfied due to the fact that he still had not reach his original running time record before the incident with Kamoshida a year ago. His injured leg still stings a bit whenever he runs, and right now is an example. He winced at the slight pain he suddenly felt.

“Ryuji….” Ren, still panting hard, manage to get his friends attention. “Are …you…. okay?”

“Yup. Don’t worry.” He looked at Ren and suddenly snorted. “Dude, you’re a mess.”

Ren face is a mess of sweat, curls sticking to his face, panting hard, glasses almost sliding off, bending forward down with both hands on his knees.

“You’re… too… fast…can’t… keep up…”

Ryuji sighed, handing Ren his towel. “You should train more, you know. You look so skinny and malnourished. You’ve got tons of endurance in the Metaverse, but in reality…”

“I know.” Ren had regained his composure. “Morgana is also making me train in the attic.”

“In the attic?”

“Pull ups in the rafter.”

“Oh…” Now Ryuji is impressed. “That’s good. We should hit the gym again sometime.”

 

 

Both boys settled on the ground after a minute of cooling off because Ryuji was insisting that Ren should not sit down right after running. Ryuji removed his white PE shirt to wipe off the sweat on his upper torso.

“Ryuji… You shouldn’t strip here.”

“Who cares… I’m sweaty. You should do it, too!”

“Stripping?” Ren said with a disgusted look.

“Dude, don’t say it like stripping is a bad thing…”

“I’m not an exhibitionist…”

“Hey!” Ryuji almost shouted. “By the way, why are you wearing jacket while training? I mean, isn’t it uncomfortable?”

“I feel at ease wearing it.”

“You should remove that now or you might get sick! Trainer Sakamoto’s orders!”

“Trainer?” _When did you become one. Not to mention, Morgana also said the other day that he is my trainer, too._ “I’ll go to the boy’s changing room or in the comfort room to do it. I don’t like being half-naked in public”

“You a girl or something. Come on! Let them see your skinny figure!” He started pulling off Ren’s jacket, much to his annoyance. Ryuji was pulling it to hard that Ren felt his jacket would be torn apart. They heard some shrieking noise somewhere but did not paid any mind to it. 

“Hey! Stop it!” The ravenette crossed his arms on his chest as he stands up to get away. “I’ll go to the changing room now.”

“But we’re not done yet!”

“It’s almost 4. We have a meeting, remember?” _I’ll passed out if I run another lap._

“Crap! I forgot! Let’s go.” So the boys went hurriedly inside the school building.

 

 

Without them realizing, a couple of girls were watching them from the windows of the second floor.

 

 

**\---While the boys were still running---**

“Hey! Isn’t that Amamiya-kun?”

“You’re right! Why are they running around?”

“Maybe training or something?”

“It seems like Amamiya-kun is not an athletic type of guy. Just look at him.”

“Yeah, His face is totally different from Sakamoto’s, who looks like his been enjoying it.”

“But, you know, Amamiya-kun looks so cute in that state.”

"Are you a sadist?"

 

They saw the boys stopped and Ryuji giving Ren a towel.

“Sakamoto seems to be making fun of Amamiya-kun.” Some girls (Ren’s fans) were taking pictures of him wiping his face and neck with the towel. One of the girls was squeeing.

“Look! A perfect photo of him!” She showed the picture to her friends. Indeed a perfect photo.

When the boys seated and Ryuji taking off his shirt, the girls were impressed by how toned Ryuji’s body is. But then were shocked when he started pulling off Ren’s jacket. The said boy seemed annoyed by it, but…

“Kyyaaaa!!! He’s gonna STRIP!!! HE’S GONNA STRIP!!!”

“GO SAKAMOTO-KUN!”

“MY CAMERA IS READY FOR THAT MOMENT!!! TAKE IT OFF!!!”

“NOOOO!!!! SAKAMOTO! HE’S ALREADY TAKEN! DON’T RAPE HIM!” The girls stopped to stare at the girl who shouted it. It was the ponytailed girl who started the whole _Crimebae Barista_ rumor.

 

“Seriously… Don’t say that!” her friend sighed. The others have already returned their attention to the boys and went disappointed when Ryuji failed. They saw the boys running back inside the building after that. It was the cue for them to go separate ways, except for the girl in ponytail and her friend.

“You shouldn’t be shouting that nonsense here. What if a teacher heard you and misunderstood it!”

“But Amamiya-kun is for Akechi-san ONLY!”

“I’m telling you, they’re not lovers. Just friends.”

“THEY ARE SECRET LOVERS IN THE GUISE OF FRIENDSHIP!”

Her friend sigh. “Whatever. Sakamoto-kun is just playing around!”

A realization hit the girl and gasped. “OH MY GOD! DON’T TELL ME….”

“Hm?”

“SAKAMOTO IS THE THIRD WHEEL!!!”

“Huh?”

“I mean, like. Akechi-san is a celebrity and is always busy. So he doesn’t have time to go on a date with Amamiya-kun. And then Amamiya-kun felt, empty, alone, lonely without his lover…. That’s when Sakamoto entered the scene and confessed his feelings. So whenever Akechi-san is out of the picture, Sakamoto becomes the substitute! Amamiya-kun, you little devil. To think you’d be two-timing them!”

“Your imagination is as wild as ever.”

“Sakamoto then knew about that so he tried to…. Do him!”

“Obviously, It’s not what happened. Listen, you should stop thinking like that. It’s creepy.”

“You’re right. But I can’t help it. I keep thinking who is the top and bottom in their relationship every night! And now I have to consider his relationship with Sakamoto-kun!”

Her friend does not understand the TOP-BOTTOM term. But she had the feeling that it has something to do with some explicit, fujoshi stuff so she shrugged it off.

 

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short so please bear with me. BTW, thanks for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it. Meow!

It’s Sunday. Ren and Yusuke decided to meet up at the artist’s usual spot in the station. It seems like the young artist wants to go somewhere to satiate his artistic needs. Ren suggested to go to Inokashira Park.

 

What the ravenette did not expect is that they will be riding in a boat in the pond.

 

The scenery is so breathtaking. And rowing a boat while appreciating the surroundings is also a good change of pace. He was supposed to study (final review) for the exam tomorrow, but decided to do it later in the evening. It’s a good way to relax after a rigid after school study session yesterday. Makoto is such a drill sergeant, it’s scary. He can remember Ryuji’s contorted face while doing all those math problems. He was glad that Yusuke and Ann were there.

 

“Stop! This is perfect!” He heard his friend at the other end of the boat. “Make sure to keep it steady. I need to perfectly capture its beauty!”

 

His friend started drawing on his sketchpad while looking back and forth to the pad and his subject. It was a couple from the boat near them. Yusuke started spouting stuff about art, his subject and again some bunch of things about artistic perfection and Ren is half listening to it.

 

Yusuke’s weird, in a good way. Though sometimes misunderstood. He could never hate the guy.

 

When the subject (the couple) finally noticed Yusuke’s intense glare at them, the man called out to them (Yusuke in particular). The artist explained what he was doing and that they should be grateful that their love would be preserve for generations to come. The couples explained that they aren’t lovers, but siblings. Yusuke was quite disappointed by it but it looks like he learned something from the experience about different kinds of love. Ren was happy for him. Now Yusuke would not be tagging every single man and woman walking together as a couple.

 

After they got off the boat, Yusuke showed his gratitude to his friend.

 

“Ren. I really appreciate your assistance today. Thank you. You’re a friend I could rely on.”

“You’re exaggerating it. You’re always welcome, Yusuke.”

“By the way, I feel grumbling in my stomach right now. Shall we go somewhere for lunch?”

“That sounds nice. I’m also a bit hungry myself. Let’s go to that beef bowl shop.”

“Hmmm… Then shall we go. Though I hope my funds is enough for a bowl.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s on me.”

“But…”

“It’s alright. It’s my treat.” _I know you don’t have your stipend from the scholarship program, yet._

“If you insist then. I shall oblige.”

Ren was satisfied with that and left the park.

 

**-Later that night-**

A student from Shujin posted a picture of Ren and Yusuke at Inokashira Park while on the boat. As expected, the post was shared a lot of times until it reach a certain ponytailed fujoshi. She immediately sent bunch of sms to her friend.

 

> A NEW RIVAL! A NEW LOVE RIVAL HAS ARRIVED!

> I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!

> Hey, you still awake?

 

Unfortunately, there’s no response from her friend. So she looked up to the post again and grimaced at the caption of the picture.

 

 **CAPTION:** **_Is this the rumored CELEBRITY LOVER?_**

 

No, It’s not.


	6. Chapter 6

She’s been anxious, impatiently waiting for the so called _Phantom Thieves_ to steal her heart. They have accepted her request and went somewhere to get it done. She wants to know what exactly are they doing, but given the circumstances of her state, she couldn’t do it.

 

So now she’s stuck in her room. Another day of waiting for results.

 

Futaba was curled up in bed when she heard another set of voices coming out of nowhere. The young girl knows she’s just imagining it, but the effect it causes makes want to scream, cry, lash out, or even wish she was dead. She doesn’t want to die. But the thought keeps hunting her.

 

_You’re a freak!_

_You should have died!_

_Don’t look at me!_

_You killed her!_

_Monster!_

_You’re mom committed suicide because you’re a bad girl!_

_Annoying bitch!_

_Die!!!_

She needs a distraction from all of it. Even if it’s just for a short period of time, right now it doesn’t matter. Anything. Just Anything. Something that she hadn’t tried.

 

So she went to search on her computer for any kind of miracle. When suddenly she remembered a news report from this morning about a certain school.

 

_‘Shujin, if I recall it correctly… Wait, isn’t that the school of that attic phantom boy? Hmmm…’_

She opened one of her social media accounts and searched in the tag _Shujin._ It was redirected to different posts and tags, mostly from the recent events happening at the school.

# _Shujinscandal2k16_

_#PervertTeacherOfShujinBusted_

_#PhantomThievesOfShujin_

_#GoodbyeVolleyballTeam_

_#FREEDOMPARTY_

_#transferstudent_

“Hm?” as she noticed the last tag _#transferstudent._ Her curiosity got the most of her and so she clicked the said tag. Futaba furrowed when she saw all the post about the transfer student.  From how he was an ex-convict, selling drugs, illegal weapon dealer, sexually abusive prick, part of the yakuza, gang leader, and the list goes on.

 

But something caught her attention. It was not a negative post about the said student, but instead…

_#CrimbaeBaristaOfShujin_

When she opened the post, the girl snorted at the picture of none other than Amamiya Ren working inside Leblanc. Futaba read the comments on the post and almost fell onto her seat when the discussion turned into a guessing game about the ravenette’s secret/celebrity lover who is a regular at Leblanc.

 

“A regular…. Celebrity….” Futaba knew all of Leblanc regular customers even though she had never stepped out of the house/room for a long time, after all, she got the café bugged for her to at least have some connection to the outside world. She pondered for a while, and arrived at a conclusion. There is only one celebrity who just became a regular of the café.

 

“That person? The attic boy’s lover?” She paused for a moment, thinking. And something clicked. A grin formed on her lips. “This is interesting…..”

 

So, with her godly skills, she posted (anonymously) a picture of Ren and that “ _celebrity”_ talking in the counter. Both are wearing their school uniforms. The person’s face is covered with a smiley emoji. But of course, any fan/haters could easily guess who it is.

 

The post went viral (throughout their schools). The mystery has been solved.

 

And the next day, a new rumor has formed, spreading around the school like wildfire. And a certain ponytailed girl was so furious about it…

 

 

 

 

**_MYSTERY SOLVED! SHUJIN’S CRIMEBAE BARISTA’S MYSTERY GIRLFRIEND IS HIFUMI TOGO._ **

 

 

 

No. It’s not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! After a week (I guess), I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE! HOORAY!! This was supposed to be part of chapter 5, but I decided to turn it into an individual chapter, That's why its short.. 
> 
> Btw, if you're wondering why she did not guess the mystery person being Akechi is becoz she sees Ren as someone who likes the opposite sex, so Hifumi is the best answer for her. And unfortunately, she doesn't consider him as a regular coz whenever Akechi is in the place, it's either she's sleeping, watching anime, hacking, etc. Hifumi had already formed a bond with Ren around Kaneshiro's time (though kind of early) and invited her for a coffee at Leblanc. She then frequently visits the place.
> 
> Thanks and see you in the next one!


End file.
